The act of sweating is a natural process carried out by the human body and is primarily a means of thermoregulation. When an individual perspires, drops of sweat form on the surface of their skin. These drops of sweat then evaporate which in turn creates a cooling effect. In this way, the act of sweating prevents an individual's body from overheating due to exertion or from environmental temperatures. Adults have been found to have maximum sweat rates of up to 2-4 liters per hour. Sweat rates of this magnitude can most commonly be seen in athletics, where individuals are pushing their bodies to maximum exertion. While this sweat aids in cooling an athlete's body it can become a problem and an inconvenience to their performance. Sweat can get in an athlete's eye causing temporary blindness or distraction which can prove disastrous while in the middle of competition. As such, athletes are often found wiping their face and forehead with portions of their jersey, commonly the inner neckline. In other instances, such as basketball, sweat on the court can cause an athlete to slip resulting in injury to the athlete. For this reason, attendants are hired specifically to clean up sweat on a basketball court during stoppage times. Sweatbands have been developed, which are worn on a user's head or wrists, in order to absorb sweat from an individual's body, however, they are not always desirable due to comfort, appearance, etc. In some sports leagues, the use of sweatbands may even be prohibited.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a sweat absorbing material that is worn on the inside of an individual's article of clothing. A pair of sweat absorbing liners of the present invention is designed such that it is removably attached to the inside of an individual's article of clothing around the neckline. The pair of sweat absorbing liners is also designed such that it can be reused or disposed of after use. The pair of sweat absorbing liners also acts to provide a layer of padding, as some sections of clothing may irritate an individual's skin when the individual sweats. In particular the neckline of an athletic jersey often irritates the chest and neck area of an athlete. In this way, the pair of sweat absorbing liners provides additional comfort to the user.